obcyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Email
(UTC) First Creepy story I added to this lol :D Morning One morning when I woke up I decided to check my email, after looking through some junk mail and other assorted stuff I noticed a email from someone named Phil. I hadn’t know any one named Phil before so I opened the email and it said “Phil here! Just thought I’d be nice enough to let you know you’re next! You have 24 hours to say bye to all your friends and family!:D” Just looking at it I thought It’s not true its just one of those stupid chain letters. So I left it alone and about one to two hours later I got a text message from my friend Tanner the message read “Dude I got a email from a guy named Drake saying I was next for whatever he is talking about!”. The message confused me for a moment but I decided to message back “Wanna hang tonight? I got a message similar to yours, just it was sent by someone named Phil.” About a min later he replies with he will be over. It took an hour for him to get there, he got there I showed him my Phil message and he showed me his Drake message, both exactly the same just sent from different people. Ill save you the boring detail because for the next 4 hours we played video games. Afternoon One in the afternoon hit the clock faster than I could think, we looked at each other and laughed at the thought of an email killing someone, we heard a loud bang on a door and we both went to investigate. After navigating ourselves to the door we looked out the peep hole and saw no one. This shocked us both, we opened the door and saw a package on the ground. Stunned, I picked up the package and brought it inside. We sat back down and opened the package. Inside was 2 letters, a gun with 2 bullets, and a doll with button eyes one dangling like it was about to fall out. I opened my letter and read it. “Oh boy you’re both together now it will be less stressful getting you both, we gave you the gun so you may end it now and make our job easier than it needs to be. :D.” This frightened us even more due to the fact that this person knew Tanner was at my house. We were locked down tight. We called one of our friends to come and hangout he said “Well I would but I’ve been sick over the week and can barley move, so maybe next weekend.” So it was Tanner and I, we heard a knock about 30 mins later, when we went to the door to check it this time someone was standing there our friend Dale came over! We invited him in and showed him the emails and letters, when we showed him the stuff we got a text message from an unknown number saying “Now there is 3 of you?:D your going to make my job the funniest It’s ever been with the screams and what not thats gonna happen.” Dale stared at Tanner and I with fear and said “you bastards dragged me in to this!” and we countered him with the fact that he had just walked over to see whats up it wasn’t our choice to have him come over. About an hour later he calmed down enough so we could all think of a plan, we came up with one to where if it truly turns out to be true and someone wants us dead we would be prepared so we went to my kitchen and grabbed some big knifes to protect ourselves, we had the idea that we would sleep in turns one guy would sleep while the other two kept watch. So we did we were to scared to do anything but keep watch, Tanner was trying to call his girlfriend to tell her that he most likely wont be alive tomorrow but she wouldn’t answer, he rang 3 more times before someone answered but it wasn’t the person he wanted to talk to instead it was a strange voice with a very static background noise blowing through the phone, Tanner dropped the phone and said “It’s over, that thing is on the phone!” we both looked at Tanner and told him to get some sleep. For the next couple of hours we stared aimlessly at our phones waiting for a message with the name Phil or Drake on it. Night It was finally twelve A.M. and we were ready, we started on our plan to get the killer if he came in the house, Dale said he needed to use the restroom so he got up and went, every light in the house was on blaring bright so that no shadow reached the room. Every minute went by and nothing was going on, the only thing that was off was the noises, my house is usually very quiet but for some reason you could hear a strange whistling sound, kinda like the sound from a tea kettle after it gets to hot. Around three A.M. we all got a text message from an unknown number, Dale had been asleep due to it being his turn, Tanner and I were both quite astonished the texts said “Wait until five A.M. I’ll be there sooner, got a busy schedule today.:D” It was three and only two hours to go so we woke Dale up so I could get my hour of sleep before the person came to attack. The strangest thing was happening I was in a dream and it was repetitive I would do something then I died and I would try something else and the same outcome came every time I decided I was gonna try to wake myself up, sense having strange dreams you can sometimes figure out your in a dream and control it. I woke myself up to my surprise Tanner was asleep on the couch, Dale wasn’t there, I looked at the clock it read four-fifty-five, I quickly woke Tanner up and we ran around the house looking for dale he was no where to be found. We decided we would text him when we sat back in my room due to the fact it was smaller and only one entrance and a window, we both got a reply from Dale and the text said “He is here, I ran home hoping to hide from it... It didn’t work he got me and now he is texting you from my phone.. Don’t worry though its beautiful were I am, I’ve never seen anything quite like it.” Tanner and I grabbed the knifes and stared deeply into the door, a deep thickening silence grew upon the house as the clock struck five.6 Before we knew it we started to hear knocking on every door in the house, even the one that was my bedroom door, we didn’t open it, we tried to ignore it, but we were failing the knock was just so scary, Tanner started to freak out, and I started get chills down every part of my body. We heard the neighbors speaking outside, I ran to the barred window in my room (Yes Its barred only one in my room I’m quite paranoid.) And yell through it to try to get them to go home but when I was looking at them and yelling they both looked back with red eyes as red as blood just staring deeply into my soul. Tanner and I were back to back freaking out the Neighbors were right beside the window trying to get in, the lights went out and Tanner screamed, five or ten minutes later the lights came bursting back on and no one was behind me, Tanner was gone. I was alone, there was blood on the ground most likely from Tanner I grabbed my phone to see what time it was, it was five-thirty and the neighbors had just quit trying to get in and switched to just staring at me with there eyes, the spin tingling silence made it all the worse I decided my best chance was to see if Tanner was okay so I grabbed my knife and walked in to the living room to my surprise was Tanner standing over a Mangled corpse of well it wasn’t human so I walked up to Tanner and asked “uhm so you killed it?” Tanner was silent, I looked at him and said “Should we go take care of the neighbors?” still Tanner was silent. I grabbed his shoulder and when I did he quickly shoved my hand off and said “The neighbors I’ll be right behind you, also don’t forget your phone.” I was puzzled but wasn’t going to question Tanner sense at the moment he seemed like quite the hard ass, I grabbed my phone it had a message on it, I opened it and it said “They’re all dead Dale, Tanner, the neighbors and guess who is next. :D” my eyes opened wide I turned around and to my surprise Tanner was standing there with eyes darker than night, it was over I tried to fight but It was too late, I was on the ground before I could do anything and now I have red eyes and so does Dale and all of my friends are being asked to join us all of them freak out. Now I guess we will recruit them into our group, they will like it here everything its nice no one fights everyone is just happy:D. Adevine500820 (talk) 17:07, March 13, 2013 (UTC)Adevine Category:Stories